


It's Our Curse

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Eiji and Yut-Lung just being best friends, Heavy Drinking, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Platonic Cuddling, Set after the manga and Garden of light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: After it all was over, somehow they still had this.





	It's Our Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be some fluffy fun with these two being cute best friends but somehow it got sad. I hope you guys like it!

Yut-Lung sat with his legs stretched out over the couch. This meant putting his legs over Eiji’s lap. Which Eiji didn’t seem to mind as he sipped his beer and watched the movie Yut-Lung had chosen. It was one of those awful romances, the American kind. Eiji never understood why he choose these movies. He always ended up crying while watching them. Usually Eiji rolled his eyes at them, but this one was actually pretty good. It was also extremely sad. 

“Why did you pick this movie?” Eiji asked, taking another sip of his beer. Yut-Lung looked over at Eiji, taking a sip of his own wine. 

“Because I’ve heard it’s a good movie.” Yut-Lung replied and reached over, picking up the wine bottle, pouring more into his glass. 

“It’s been better than most the movies you’ve made me watch.” Eiji commented and downed the rest of his beer. Yut-Lung shot him a glare and softly kicked Eiji’s side. Eiji let out a small laugh and picked up another bottle and opened it. 

“I hope you know I’m gonna make you clean up those bottles.” Yut-Lung said, eyes focusing on the movie. Eiji nodded his head and he started drinking his fifth beer. 

“I won’t leave a mess.” Eiji replied. Yut-Lung hummed softly and leaned his head on the couch. He picked up the remote, pausing the movie. Eiji looked over at Yut-Lung who was standing up with a slight stumble. 

“Where are you going?” Eiji asked. His question was answered when Yut-Lung held up an empty wine bottle. The Lee set the empty bottle on the table next to Eiji’s bottles. After a few minutes Yut-Lung returned with a new bottle in his hands. 

“So, how's the photographer job going?” Yut-Lung asked and opened the bottle. Eiji downed the rest of his own drink, setting the bottle on the table. 

“Same as always. People adore how soft my shots are.” Eiji replied, voice a bit slurred. Yut-Lung nodded his head, sipping his wine. 

“I’m sure you enjoy how hard their shots can be. America has a wide range.” Yut-Lung remarked. Eiji pulled a sad smile at that, but nodded his head. 

“You think Ibe-san would be disappointed if he knew?” Eiji asked. He could almost imagine the look Ibe would give him. That frown and a look of sadness in his eyes. 

“I think he’d more so be worried.” Yut-Lung replied. Eiji hated the idea of Ibe finding out. He’d hid it so well this far, but eventually the truth would come out. He couldn’t hide it forever. 

“You know,” Yut-Lung started and set his glass on the table. He scooted closer and lied his head on Eiji’s shoulder. “I used to hate you for being so lucky. You got a childhood. You could be scared and people would protect you. You were allowed to be innocent.” Yut-Lung drew in a deep breath and continued. “I never got that. I resented you for being loved.” 

“I hated you too. You were so mean and I couldn’t understand why. I now understand why you despised me.” Eiji took Yut-Lung’s hand in his own. He rested his head on top of Yut-Lung’s. 

“I don’t anymore. I think lately, we’re all each other has.” Eiji knew both of them would forget this in the morning. Neither would remember being so open. To admitting they needed some help. They’d go back to making playful jabs. For tonight, they were two broken boys who’d seen too much. Who’d lost so much


End file.
